United Federation
The United Federation is the current government, reformed from it's prior government, the Fur-Human Federation, after the events the resolution of the NANHI Crisis. Headquartered on Saturn, the Federation holds jurisdiction over all inhabited planets and moons within the Sol System, and is the representing government for the human race, as well as the Alyssian/Mobian hybrids that inhabit it. The United Federation maintains a high allegiance with the Mobian Republic, with numerous embassies stations across the different planets. History The Fur-Human Federation was born from the alliance of the United Nations, and the Alyssian Refugees, dubbed the First Many. Initial contact with the First Many was recieved by the United States of America by President Donald J. Trump, who spearheaded the notification of the contact to the United Nations and was allowed to host the initial physical contact between Earth and the First Many. Although the United Nations was skeptical about allowing the First Many to integrate with the population, their reception by the general public was overwhelmingly positive. The First Many were at first required to stay in designated cities across the United States of America and Canada, with the US Army standing post to monitor them, as well as moderate access to and from the sanction cities. In 2023, the First Many and their families were allowed free access to the world, and earned citizenship to their resident countries, enabling them to serve in the military and enter in public office. The technological advancements that they possessed were shared with the United Nations, and within years, a numerous amount of achievements had been accomplished, such as advanced medical procedures and devices, and the ability to travel through space at FTL speeds. It was around this time that the planet Mobius was first mentioned to UN officials by the First Many, who immediately began efforts to try and pinpoint it's location. It was then that the schematics for massive artificial atmospheric generation systems were developed, to help turn uninhabitable planets into life supporting ones. The moon was the first to recieve this test, and after a successful effort, colonization and construction began, and the decision to rename it was made, turning it into Luna. In 2030, numerous nations began to bicker in regards to who would claim ruling authority over Luna. The United States claimed it had the rights due to NASA having been charged with delivering the supplies, crew, and performing most of the construction, while Russia claimed that Luna was rightfully theirs due to their efforts of decoding and reproducing Alyssian technology for the UN to use. The UN convened on the matter, and it was the United States that suggested that with the presence of a new alien species in the population, having a lack of representation, that the UN should be reworked to become the leading government figure for the system's expanding colonization efforts, and that the nations pledge themselves to it's control. Surprisingly, the decision was approved by nearly all involved countries, with the exception of those in the Middle East, who demanded that they remain independent and still be given access to the technology produced from the Alyssians. A brief period of hostility ensued, until 2033, when the United States initiated an offensive and forced the resisting countries to comply. With a now unanimous decision to unite all countries, and with 89% approving of the United States becoming the structure for the new United Nations, an international effort went underway to begin to unification of the countries. Laws were changed and made into a universal system, with the countries being reclassified as provinces, each holding their own ordinances and municipal codes. The Alyssians, now members of the United Nations, were allowed to travel freely to any country they chose, and it was not much longer before humans began to pair off with some of the Alyssians. New members of the United Nations of Alyssian decent were elected, and the decision was made to rename the UN as the Fur-Human Federation, which would assume government control of all planets colonized by it. The Colonization and Formation of the FHF Military Venus and Mars were the next planets to undergo colonization efforts. Because of the technological achievements of Alyssian technology, construction was done in record time. Much of the construction was done by robotic drones, which could operate endlessly and in dangerous conditions, which allowed for the construction of cities while the atmospheric generators were being built and configured. By 2035, nearly all planets within the Solar System were undergoing high-speed colonization, with the exception of Uranus and Pluto. Huge starships were built by the Federation to allow transportation to and from the different planets, with a trip from Earth to Luna taking mere hours versus days. The UN's Peacekeepers were broken into separate factions, each with their own purpose and modeled after the military of the United States. The FHF Navy was formed and tasked with sea operations, as well as the newfound space flights and explorations. The Navy was also responsible to establish communications satellites and relays to allow contact between planets and their moons. The FHF Marine Corps became the primary military force of the Federation, to safeguard against foreign and domestic threats to the Federation, as well as enforce the unification of the countries involved. In late 2035, a group of individuals, who were against the Alyssian's involvement in the FHF, began staging uprisings in the various provinces of Earth, demanding that the FHF be dissolved back into separate nations. The Federation's government, unwilling to let go of the first world-wide peace among them, decided to respond by forming the FHF Self-Defense Force. Based off of the Japanese's domestic military, the SDF was charged with containing matters on a planet, and were then escalated to becoming the Federation's international law enforcement entity, absorbing Interpol and nearly all law enforcement agencies of the provinces. The overwhelming presence of the SDF quickly quelled the uprisings, and numerous provinces even reported historic drops in crime rates. Mobius Colonization efforts of the planets was completed in late 2054, and by 2063, the population of the Federation exploded, with individuals moving to new planets for new jobs, and homes and commercial districts expanding rapidly. The Federation had also constructed a number of stations throughout the system, each of which with their own specific purpose. In mid 2078, the FHF was contacted via deep space transmission by the Kingdom of Mobius. The contact was received by FHF Space Colony Ark, which was a system space station that processed and researched Alyssian technology for production by the Federation. The lead scientist, Dr. Geralt Robotnik, was the first person to decipher and read the initial communication, which was one of distress by Alyssians still living on Mobius. Mobius was undergoing a civil war, and according to the communications, had only evolved to World War One era technology, as the Kingdom of Acorn had rejected the advances offered by the Alyssians. The war involved the Kingdom and a group of Mobian tribal anthropomorphic echidnas, and during the fight, a threat of nuclear war in the future caused them great concern. With this threat imminent, Ark was tasked with determining the location of Mobius and establishing contact, with the hopes of convincing them to cease their warfare and allow the Federation to attempt to attempt peace negotiations. Due to the limited technology available to them, the message was not received. It wasn't until 2085 that the Federation had not only managed to locate Mobius, but dispatch a detachment of the Navy to them using the fleets first deep space vessel, the FNV Hyperion. The Hyperion appeared in Mobius' orbit and detected the launch of several nuclear warheads, and after debate among the officials of the Federation, engaged and disabled them via orbit-dropped tungsten rods, before sending shuttles to the surface to make contact with the warring Mobians. Geralt Robotnik himself made initial contact with then-Colonel Amadeus Prower and Rosemary Keiden. It was through that action, that the planet of Mobius and the people of the Federation united for the first time, and an allegiance was enacted shortly after, to assist with the toppling of their corrupt king and establishing a Republic. Formation of NANHI With the allegiance between the Federation and Mobius ongoing, numerous groups of citizens became increasing intolerant towards the new found love for extraterrestrials, claiming that humanity was being corrupted by their involvement. The groups began to merge, and took to Jupiter to host their meeting. Jupiter, due to it's atmospheric conditions, was the slowest to undergo colonization, with only a few locations on the planet covered by atmospheric generators. The group grew in numbers and force, and in 2092, took over the construction efforts and halted them. They called themselves the Nation Against Non-Human Interaction, and demanded independence without interference from agencies they believed were corrupted by the addition of the Alyssians. They took over a mass production facility which developed smaller warships and weaponry, and declared control over the planet. With the planet in a barely sustainable condition, the FHF decided to honor their wishes, and granted them independence, provided that they remain peaceful and did not interfere with further Federation activities. Although NANHI agreed to this, a vast number of small attacks on Federation cities forced the Federation to investigate them further. When a link between the attacks and NANHI were established, the Federation demanded that they surrender themselves and Jupiter back to Federation control. When NANHI refused, the Federation declared open war. It was during this time, that then-Federation Advisor, and soon to be Secretary of Defense, Albus Geralds, began to show interest in NANHI, and operated as it's defacto leader, using an alias to prevent discovery by the Federation. By 2105, the threat of violence escalated and turned into combat. NANHI Crisis After declaring war, the Federation and NANHI began initiating small strikes against each other. With the threat of the Federation's overwhelmingly large Navy and offensive force, NANHI reached out to several people of interest for assistance. One individual, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the grandson of Dr. Geralt Robotnik, began to offer his services to them, providing them with large machines, weapons schematics, and the ability to mass produce drones and other defensive weapons against the Federation. He operated on Mobius, sending ships full of technology to NANHI, in exchange for resources and the means to research his own project, which the Federation refused to allow him to do. In 2109, an offensive operation was carried out, headed by Navy Admiral Crow Seetan, to regain Io from NANHI control, which would give the Federation a significant staging zone for future offensive operations. The offense failed, however, when it was discovered that Io was one of NANHI's primary weapons manufacturing zones of Ivo's technology, and as such, the Federation withdrew. When it was discovered that he was aiding NANHI, the Federation disavowed Ivo, and declared him a war criminal. One of the Federation's vessels, the FNV Starflit, was hijacked by NANHI, and was forced to crash into a commercial district in Electric City, Saturn. It was then announced that a second warship was en route to Mobius to fire upon them with an I-Class weapon, which was developed by the Federation as a last resort weapon that would completely destroy a planet. The FNV Hyperion was launched to intercept the weapon, and managed to reach Mobius before it was, which allowed the Mobian military to activate it's planetary defense system, and with the aid of the Federation, destroyed the the NANHI weapon ship. Upon return, a distress call was issued by an abandoned research station, which had been overrun by an unknown alien lifeform capable of turning individuals into a zombie-like being. The Hyperion responded to the signal, and Seetan and the Hyperion's captain, Richard Walker, boarded the station to determine the source of the signal. They discovered a kitsune, one of Ivo's research targets, and rescued her from the station before the beings aboard could overwhelm them. When they returned to the Sisko, Geralds arrived, demanding that the kitsune be turned over to him. When Seetan refused, stating that she was to be brought back to Saturn as a refugee, Geralds cut the Hyperion's communications and sent out a signal indicating that the Hyperion's crew had been infected by the alien at the space station and declared her a total loss. The FNV Sisko was dispatched to respond and engaged the Hyperion. Walker, knowing that the Sisko would continue to fire until the vessel was destroyed, forced Seetan and his team to evacuate, before sealing himself aboard the bridge. The Hyperion was supposedly destroyed, killing Walker, and Seetan's team was brought about the Sisko. The Hyperion managed to survive the attack, slowly repairing itself outside of observation, as it was deemed a biohazard. When Electric City came under NANHI attack, the Hyperion responded to the city's distress alert, and it was then boarded and sent to Mars for extensive repairs. As Ivo's technology had failed, NANHI decided to use him to distract the Federation, and began releasing intelligence reports with Robotnik's location on them. The Navy was able to obtain these, and launched an operation to arrest him once more, successfully doing so. During this, now-Secretary of Defense Albus Geralds staged a coup to assassinate Federation President Langley. He was successful in doing so, framing the assassination on Crow Seetan, James Rakasta, RJ Glasswing, and their hacker aid, Risky. Risky was supposedly killed during the assassination, and the group was arrested, tried by Geralds corrupt officials, and sentenced to prison. During this period, Risky had actually survived his wounds, and began to investigate the assassination in detail, answering directly to the head of the SDF, General Hutchens. It was through them that evidence of Geralds corruption was made public, and soon, Seetan and his group were released and charged with locating and bringing Geralds to justice. Geralds had taken control of the Cataclysm fleet, which was the Federation's I-Class weapons system, and used it to destroy the FNV Axiom, killing Glassing in the process, although she managed to disable the weapons and wound Geralds in the process. Geralds fled the Cataclysm fleet and boarded a massive superweapon developed by Robotnik, to exploit the kitsune's ability to control minds to enslave the population of Saturn to wage war against the Federation. Seetan and his team launched a counteroperation, and were successfully able to disable the superweapon and arrest Geralds, which in turn destabalized NANHI and allowed the Federation military to force them to surrender. During the surrender, Geralds freed himself and took a hostage, demanding to be set free, but he was killed by Seetan, officially ending the NANHI crisis. Reforming the Federation After the surrender of NANHI, the Federation elected it's first Fur president, Ryan Arlo, and began to recover from the conflict. Seetan was promoted to Fleet Admiral, and assumed command of the Navy, and the Federation was renamed to the United Federation. During his election speech, Arlo explained that the rename "removed the division between Fur and Human, and set a course to the beyond as one, United Federation.". The Federation continued it's operations, expanding the population and it's advances in technology, while maintaining peace with Mobius. In 2112, the Federation began to continue exploring deep space.